


Bad Day

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Last of The Jedi Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Ferus has a bad day but comes home to a loving boyfriend who makes him feel better





	Bad Day

Ferus tried to shake off his foul mood before walking into his home but he was unable to do so. When he walked in, he was greeted by his smiling boyfriend who was stretched out on the couch, waiting for him.

“Hey Fer…What’s wrong?” Roan looked at Ferus concerned and extended his arm for Ferus to take. 

Ferus allowed Roan to pull him on top of him and after he was comfortable, he buried his face in Roan’s chest. “Bad day at work.” 

Roan wrapped one arm around Ferus’s body, letting his other rest on Ferus’s head, gently massaging his scalp. “I’m sorry babe.”

Ferus felt himself completely relax within minutes at Roan’s gentle touches. After enjoying it for a few minutes, he looked up at his boyfriend, soft smile on his face. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome… So, do you want to talk about it?” 

Ferus rested his forehead against Roan’s. “No, not really.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

Ferus laughed softly. “You’re already doing it. You’ve made me feel so much better in the short time that I’ve been home.” 

Roan grinned and kissed Ferus. “Good. So what do you want to do for dinner? Do you want me to make something or do you want to go out or order in?”

“I think I’d rather just order in,” Ferus sighed. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah,” Roan replied with a smile. “It means I get to cuddle with you more and I don’t have to cook.”

Ferus laughed and after discussing pizza options, Roan ordered their pizza as Ferus settled his head comfortably on Roan’s chest again waiting until he was off the phone to ask a question. “Hey Roan. I have a question for you.” 

“Yes, we can have sex later,” Roan joked, causing Ferus to laugh and sit up to look at him.

“That’s not what I was going to ask but I’m glad to know that is going to happen…What do you think about the idea of us developing a business together?” Ferus bit his lip, a nervous habit of his, and forced his eyes to remain locked with Roan’s.

Roan cocked his head as he thought about it. “Well, I think that sounds like an interesting idea. Do you have anything in mind right now?”

“No,” Ferus admitted. “Nothing in mind at the moment but it’s something I’ve been trying to come up with an idea for. We can brainstorm together sometime but not tonight. I just wanted to see what you thought of that idea.”

“Well, there will be a lot to think about but I’m willing to seriously consider it,” Roan promised with a kiss.

Ferus smiled and rested his forehead against Roan’s. “Cool.” They laid together until the doorbell rang. Roan kissed the top of Ferus’s head before getting up to answer the door. “Oh my goodness.”

“What,” Ferus asked, sitting up, curiosity piqued. 

“Come here Fer,” Roan said grinning.

Ferus sighed and slowly made his way to the door. Ferus wasn’t in the mood to chat with anyone other than Roan, but Roan wouldn’t have asked him over for no reason. Ferus’s jaw dropped. “Oh wow.” 

“Ok, stop gawking. Yes, I got a job as a pizza delivery boy,” Trever Flume scowled. “Do you want your pizza or not?”

“I’ll take this,” Ferus said taking the large pizza from Trever as Roan pulled money out of his wallet to give to Trever.

“What, no tip,” Trever asked counting the money Roan gave him.

“Here’s a good tip: don’t get an attitude with the customers,” Roan teased warmly. Ferus couldn’t help but smile and added a verbal agreement. Roan put his arm around Ferus’s waist as Trever scowled. 

“I’ll see the two of you around. Enjoy your pizza.”

Roan chuckled as he closed the door. “I hope that brightened up your day a little.”

“Yeah,” Ferus admitted, giving Roan a soft kiss. They ate together curled up on the couch. Ferus sighed happily as he looked at Roan. “This was a good idea.” 

Roan kissed Ferus’s cheek. “Yes it was. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”

Ferus smiled. “Well, it’s because of you. You always have a way of making me feel better.”

“Awe,” Roan said leaning in to lightly kiss his boyfriend. 

“I love you,” Ferus responded laying his head on Roan’s shoulder. 

“Love you too Fer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on adding Trever-I was thinking this could be considered canonnish because surely they would have worked separate jobs before owning a business but then I thought screw it. I aged up Trever to include him and add a little more humor.


End file.
